nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Clean Cut Clan
The Clean Cut Clan are a tag team in NoDQ CAW that first teamed together in Season 8. The team consists of Mr. Clean and Sagat. NoDQ CAW History Having had a turbulent rivalry during the early part of Season 8, Mr. Clean and Sagat came together when Sagat found himself impressed by Mr. Clean's manhandling of Jason Voorhees at The Road to Title Haunt 5. First teaming together at Wreckless Warzone as part of Team Sparrow, Mr. Clean and Sagat faced the Serial Killers II on the night in a First Blood Match. The two proved no match for the horror icons, however, with Freddy Krueger applying the Iron Claw to Sagat to win the match. Later in the evening, Mr. Clean and Sagat would face Spider-Man and Batman in a Knock-Out Match, seeing much more favourable results when Mr. Clean knocked Spider-Man out by hitting him in the face with a trash can. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 9, Mr. Clean and Sagat aired a video insinuating Spider-Man and Batman were phonies and the two of them were the true NoDQ CAW Tag Team Champions. At The Road to Thicker Than Blood 5, Mr. Clean and Sagat faced Mortal Kombat to determine new #1 Contenders to the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Despite the excellent team-work of Scorpion and Sub-Zero, a fatal error in judgement saw Sub-Zero accidentally knock the referee down and prevent him from counting Scorpion's pin on Mr. Clean, leading to Sagat pinning Sub-Zero after a Tiger Bomb to win the match. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 10, Mr. Clean and Sagat attacked Spider-Man and Batman after their successful NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship defence against the Street Fighters while wearing white masks and attire, calling themselves the Clean Cut Clan. At Thicker Than Blood, the Clean Cut Clan challenged Spider-Man and Batman for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Mr. Clean had Spider-Man beaten following two Clean Cuts but the referee did not make the count as he was occupied with Sagat and Batman. The Champions would return fire with a Gotham City Drop from Batman and a superkick from Spider-Man sealing the challengers' fate with simultaneous pins to retain their Championship. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 11, the Clean Cut Clan aired a video package suggesting there was a conspiracy to keep the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship with Spider-Man and Batman. Despite this theory convincing many of the audience members, it helped the team little against the Champions as Spider-Man hurled Mr. Clean through a table to pick up the win. Later in the evening, the Clean Cut Clan would assault Conehead and Santa Claus, laying them out then pretending to exchange pins over Conehead. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 12, the Clean Cut Clan played a video insulting Conehead and Santa Claus. At Holiday Havoc, Santa Claus and Conehead faced the Clean Cut Clan in a match in the hopes of gaining revenge on their tormentors. Thanks to Conehead's smart thinking and a few well-placed Gores, the Clean Cut Clan were humiliated on the night and lost the match. At Fan Frenzy, the Clean Cut Clan were chosen for a match against the Terminators by #1mariofan, with the Terminators' NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship on the line. Unluckily for the duo, Mr. Clean failed to notice the Terminator pinning Sagat after a Terminator Clothesline, giving the Champions the win. The Clean Cut Clan would split amicably after this loss to focus on singles competition. Category:Tag Teams